True Love Never Dies
by hippiechic
Summary: After graduation, Videl moves to East City, leaving Gohan behind. It is now ten years later...
1. Unavoidable

Disclaimer: Well, I believe in this chapter, the only thing I have to claim no rights or ownership to would be DragonballZ. If I mention anything else to which I do not own the rights, this disclaimer implies I admit to having no rights to or making any money from those things. I believe that is the most serious disclaimer I have ever written. Lol.

A/N: Yes, we are once again at the beginning of another story. That puts me up to two new stories in as many weeks. Let us all bask in the glory that is my becoming an actively posting author again. Lol.

True Love Never Dies

Chapter 1: Unavoidable

"Mama, can I please have a pet?" a young boy with wild hair, just like his father's, pleaded.

Never lifting her eyes from the pile of dishes before her, Son Chi-Chi gave reply. "No, Goten. No pets. Not now, not ever."

Goten frowned unhappily, pouting all the more. "But Gohan had Icarus."

Lifting his head from a text book, Goten's older brother, Gohan, prepared for what he thought would certainly be an interesting conversation. Besides, he had been studying for his chemistry final all day. Who cared if finals were only a couple of days away, with graduation hot on their heels? Gohan needed a break.

Once again, without taking her eyes from the work before her, Chi-Chi spoke. "Gohan, keep studying. And Goten, Icarus wasn't a choice. He simply wouldn't go away. Anyway, even if I had let Gohan have a pet, it doesn't mean you can have one. Now drop this foolishness and go outside.

Goten, knowing resistance was futile, dropped his head and muttered, "Yes, Momma," and went outside like a prisoner to the gallows.

Watching Goten, Gohan simply could not keep a smile from gracing his lips. His little brother was full of an innocence everyone had always believed could only be possessed by the boys' father, Son Goku. Even after dying twice and seeing brutality Hitler could not have even imagined, Goku had managed to retain that innocence which was so endearing about him.

"Has Videl gotten all her graduation stuff ready?" Chi-Chi's voice broke into Gohan's memories of a time when his father actually lived with the family.

"She's got everything done except her valedictorian speech. She said she would bring it over this afternoon so I can edit it for her," Gohan replied, smiling cheerfully at the thought of his girlfriend. While neither would yet admit it, everyone could plainly see the two were madly in love

"That's very good," Chi-Chi smiled. "I always knew my son would find himself an intelligent woman."

Unable to stop himself, Gohan's face turned beet red.

"Is Videl planning on attending Satan City University this fall?" Chi-Chi continued to probe.

"The only things she's waiting on are her diploma and completed transcript."

"That's good, dear," Chi-Chi smiled as she continued washing the mountain of dishes. "It will be nice to have a friendly face in a new environment."

"Yeah," Gohan smiled. "I think college is going to be a lot of fun, especially with Videl there."

"I'll just have to make sure you don't neglect your studies," Chi-Chi reminded Gohan of the reason he was going to college in the first place.

Stretching his stiff arms and legs, Gohan heard a soft knock on their door.

"Well, don't just sit there. Answer the door!" Chi-Chi gave Gohan direction.

Nodding, Gohan quickly climbed to his feet to do his mother's bidding. As he neared the door, Gohan could not help the smile that began tugging at the corner of his lips. He was expecting Videl after all. Pausing only to quickly straighten his clothes, the boy opened the front door.

On the other side stood a young woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes, Videl. Though very happy to see her, Gohan immediately noticed something was wrong. Instead of the smile commonly found on Videl's face when she visited the Son residence, was a pair of quivering lips, and her red eyes and swollen cheeks spoke of her scarcely contained tears which had been flowing only shortly before.

His eyes widened in concern, Gohan reaches out for his girlfriend, protectively wrapping his arm around her. "What happened?"

Pulling back, Videl looked into Gohan's eyes. "Can we talk somewhere else, somewhere private?"

Nodding, Gohan turned to call inside to his mother, "Mom, it's Videl. We're going for a walk. We won't be gone too long."

"You better not be," Chi-Chi called rather crossly to her eldest son. "And no fooling around either! You're not married yet!" she scolded in her typically paranoid fashion. Chi-Chi was quite possibly the biggest worry wart in the world when it came to her children's welfare.

Blushing a deep crimson, Gohan replied, "Yes, Mother," before stepping outside into the sunlight. "Let's go this way," he suggested, taking Videl's hand and leading her away from the dome house.

After what could be considered a fairly short walk, as far from civilization as Gohan's family lived, the young couple entered a clearing in the wood. A small waterfall fed water into a pristinely clear stream surrounded by healthy young shoots of bright green grass.

"This place is beautiful," Videl sighed in awe.

"I know," Gohan smiled at her. "You looked like you could use some peace, so I brought you to a peaceful spot." Still smiling, very pleased with himself, Gohan lead Videl to a large gray boulder sitting in the grass where he had placed it for a bench after discovering this secluded hideaway.

After both teens were seated, Gohan with his left arm curled around Videl's waist and Videl with her head resting on Gohan's shoulder, Gohan finally asked, "What happened? Why are you upset? We're going to be graduating in a few weeks."

"I know," Videl sighed. "I was excited about graduation, but now," her lower lip gave a quiver, "I wish it would never come. I wish things could stay like this forever." At that, Videl's eyes began to water again, though no tears yet began trickling down her pale cheeks.

"Videl, graduation is something to celebrate. After this we'll have the summer to ourselves and then this fall we'll start college at Satan City University." Gohan tried to put graduation into a better perspective for Videl.

"That's what I thought, too," Videl began explaining, turning her blue eyes to Gohan's face. "This morning, Dad and I had a huge fight. Apparently, Satan City University isn't good enough in his mind. Gohan," Videl took a deep breath, "this summer, I'm moving to East City. I have to attend classes at the National Institute of Higher Education." Her eyes drifted to a family of rabbits enjoying the fresh grass surrounding them.

As Gohan had listened to Videl's explanation, his expressions had gone from confusion to anger and then surprise before his Son genes took over and he found a silver lining to Videl's very dark cloud which appeared to be preparing to rain on the happy couple in the very near future. "Well, we both know I would never be able to afford that college or the living expenses of East City, but at least we'll have the summer, and I can still visit you once you give me your address." Gohan could not help the small smile which found its way to his face.

Unfortunately, Videl sobered Gohan when she shook her head. "We won't have the summer." Turning her eyes back to Gohan's, she explained. "I'm moving the day after graduation. Dad is insisting I get ahead start and all ready enrolled me in summer classes." A pair of tears snaked their way from the corners of Videl's eyes to her jaw before dropping to her white tee shirt.

Frowning deeply, Gohan sighed before wrapping both his arms tightly around his girlfriend. "We'll just have to make the best of what time we have and believe that everything will work out eventually. Fate always has a way of working for the best."

Lifting her face from Gohan's shoulder, Videl nodded. "I know. That still doesn't change the fact that I don't want to go."

Gohan nodded. "I know. I don't want you to leave either."

"Then I won't," Videl proclaimed softly as she laid her head on Gohan's shoulder, "not for a while anyway."

"Good," the young demi-Saiyan murmured, resting his cheek on Videl's soft, strawberry scented hair as they watched the woodland creatures carry on with their lives as if no tragedy which befell humans could ever bother them. Neither teenager could help musing about how much simpler life would be if they too could just do as they pleased without a care in the world, without excessively controlling parents forcing them into things their children did not want, to live for the day and that day alone. To be free.

Feeling completely at peace, Videl gave a contented sigh. "I did bring my speech with me. You still feel like looking over it?"

Gohan softly smiled in return. "Of course. You know I love helping you."

Before she could stop herself, Videl found she was sitting straight, staring into Gohan's wonderful, loving eyes and saying, "And I love-" before she caught herself with a blush, "helping you, too," she managed to redirect her thoughtless err, quickly turning her face from Gohan's confused expression before he could question her reddened cheeks.

"I'm glad to know that," Gohan replied as he began standing. "I'll have to keep it in mind." He helped Videl down from their serene perch. "We should head back before Mom starts to worry and sends Goten looking for us."

With a nod, Videl impulsively took Gohan's hand in hers. "I'm feeling a lot better now. I think I'm ready to head back. Thank you for showing me this spot," she quickly spoke before Gohan could say any thing about her actions.

"You're welcome," Gohan smiled at the lovely girl beside him, drinking in every detail about her. It would not be long before he would only have his memories and a rare call or visit with the girl he loved. He only hoped they could sustain him.

A/N: Of course, this is only the beginning of our story. So, let me know what you thought of my Son family cuteness and Videl's vulnerability by leaving me a review! Peace and Out!


	2. Graduation

Disclaimer: I own nothing - nothing at all. Yeah, my life sucks. Lol.

A/N: I wanted to give a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! I love you guys! You are what encourages me to post regularly. Lol. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.

True Love Never Dies

Chapter 2: Graduation

"But Mom, those shoes aren't comfy," the voice of Chi-Chi's youngest son complained.

"Neither were the hours of study your brother put into his education so he could graduate today," Chi-Chi countered as she gave the laces one last tug before releasing her son's feet. "You'll survive."

Rising to his feet, Goten stared down in dismay. "If I graduate one day, will Gohan have to wear uncomfy shoes, too?" he asked with innocence.

"When you graduate," Chi-Chi sternly corrected her child. "And yes, then Gohan will wear uncomfortable shoes to your graduation."

"Okay," Goten's face brightened with a smile before he darted for the front door.

"Don't even think of getting dirty!" Chi-Chi warned, ever the obsessive mother.

"Well, what do you think?" Chi-Chi's eldest son called from his bedroom door.

Turning around, Chi-Chi was greeted to the sight of Gohan wearing his shimmering, dark blue cap and graduation gown. Gasping with delight, tears sprang to her eyes as her hands covered her heart. "You look wonderful! And so grown up! I am so proud of you!" she managed to say before her tears began cascading down her pale cheeks.

Not knowing exactly what he should do, Gohan hugged his mother. "It's okay, Mom. It's not like I'm moving out, yet. I'm just graduating high school."

"I know," Chi-Chi spoke as she released her son and wiped her eyes. "I just wish your father was here," she sighed. "He said he'd make it. This is such an important occasion."

"There's still a little time," Gohan spoke comfortingly. "He may just make it yet."

Smiling sadly, Chi-Chi nodded. "Your father always has been full of surprises." During a moment's pause her face changed from its reflective, dreamy expression to one of someone who has been rudely awakened from a dream only to face a harsh reality. "But don't get your hopes up. When Goku disappears to train, nothing else even exists to him. I suppose that's the way he'll always be." Her age apparent on her features, Chi-Chi sighed heavily.

"I'll always be here for you," Gohan spoke softly and seriously.

Giving a small smile, Chi-Chi nodded. "I know."

The sound of the front door and small hurried feet interrupted the moment between mother and son as Goten entered, his eyes dancing happily. "Are you guys ready yet?"

Glancing at a clock on the wall, Chi-Chi nodded. "I have to grab my camera. You two stay clean!" she called, heading for the drawer where the family camera was kept. As she lifted the old camera, Chi-Chi could not help but quickly reminisce about all the happy family moments it had captured images of throughout the years. Pulling herself back to the present, she softly closed the drawer and after one last, quick glance in the mirror, stepped into the living room where her sons were waiting.

Almost a full second passed before Chi-Chi registered the fact that someone else was now in the room, a man. "Father, I thought we were going to pick you up on the way."

"Well, that was the plan, but I was running early for a change," Ox-King grinned sheepishly. "I figured I would just pick you up."

Chi-Chi smiled at her father. "That was very thoughtful," she spoke to the king before addressing her sons. "You heard him! There's no point in wasting time! Let's get moving!"

Almost instantly, all three males spun for the front door and quickly marched outside to Ox-King's waiting vehicle.

Following at a slightly slower pace, Chi-Chi turned to make sure the door latched when she heard a voice behind her speak. "I'm not too late, am I?"

Her breath catching in her throat, Chi-Chi turned to face the owner of the voice. "Not yet, Goku." Upon a closer inspection, she frowned. "You are running late though. You're a mess!" Sighing in defeat, she shook her head. "But I supposed you'll have to do. We don't have time for you to bathe and change."

"Great!" Goku grinned stupidly before turning to the waiting vehicle and happy greetings from his sons.

Following behind her husband, Chi-Chi climbed into the passenger's seat beside her father. "We have to make a stop on the way. I'll give you directions when we get close."

"Okay," Ox-King replied happily as he pulled away from the dome home.

Leaning back in her seat, Chi-Chi closed her eyes, happy her husband had returned for the graduation even if he was too late to be perfect. At least this event was getting off to a smooth start.

_*scene change*_

"Is that really the house?" Ox-King asked as he stared at the sprawling mansion before him.

"That's the one," Gohan confirmed.

"Well, go see if they're ready yet," Chi-Chi instructed her eldest son. "We need to get the two of you to the field before you're late."

"Okay," Gohan gave a nod of understanding as he quickly climbed out of the vehicle's back seat, briskly walking to the home's front door. Lifting his hand, to ring the doorbell, he stilled the motion as the door opened.

"Let's get out of here," Videl said simply as she pushed past Gohan, softly closing the door behind her.

Confused, Gohan looked from Videl to the door and back again. "What about Hercule?"

"He's not coming," Videl stated simply.

"What?" Gohan questioned stupidly before reaching out to take Videl's hand to gently spin her around so he could look into her eyes. "This is your high school graduation! How can your dad not come?"

"Pretty easily when he's got publicity stuff to do, apparently," Videl growled before heaving a heavy sigh. "Maybe it's for the best anyway. You know how Dad is in public. Besides," Videl lowered her voice as her blue eyes lifted to Gohan's, "today is all we have left since I leave tomorrow. This way at least we get to spend it all together without having Dad around to interfere."

"Gohan! Hurry up! You're going to be late for your graduation!" Chi-Chi called from their ride, ending the conversation.

"Okay," Gohan conceded. "I'll go along with everything if that's what you want."

"Thank you," Videl whispered before surprising them both by planting a quick kiss on his cheek in front of everyone.

"You're welcome," Gohan blushed momentarily before turning to follow Videl.

_*scene change*_

"Of all the things I have learned in high school, the most important have been the lessons of friendship," Videl concluded her speech to thundering applause.

A teacher no one had ever paid attention to in class and certainly were not going to pay attention to now at graduation, spoke a few words about past scholastic hardships and future possibilities, followed by the students walking the stage for their diplomas.

"I am so proud of you!" Chi-Chi gushed as she wrapped her arms suffocatingly around her eldest son, as a few tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Almost immediately, she released Gohan, suddenly in nag mode. "Now, you need to focus all your attention on your college studies! Graduating second in your college class simply because you have feelings for a girl is unacceptable!"

"I know, Mom," Gohan obediently responded.

"C'mon, Chi. Give the boy a break. Today is a day to celebrate, not scare him," Goku interrupted.

"Give him a break?" Chi-Chi roared, warming up what would most likely be beginning of an hour long criticism of Goku's lack of education and civility.

After spending time with Chi-Chi, Videl knew an opening to escape the older woman's criticisms when it was offered her. She reached out and took Gohan's hand in hers before leading him to slowly back several steps away from the ranting woman.

Just as Gohan and Videl were about to make their escape, Chi-Chi turned her attention back to her son. After all, no good, responsible mother ever loses her child. "And where exactly did you think you were going, young man?" Chi-Chi demanded.

Gohan winced and found himself mumbling, "Uh…." as he grasped for the right words to turn his mother's attentions back to another member of the family.

The sound of woman yelling, "Hey! You can't eat that! It's for the graduation party!" distracted Chi-Chi long enough to discover Goten, face first in a giant cake.

"Goten!" the boy's mother screamed as she stormed over to her youngest child.

"Now, Chi-Chi," Ox-King and Goku began in unison, following their princess in an attempt to save Goten from the brunt of his mother's wrath.

The insane Son family was distracted for mere seconds before Gohan turned to Videl. "Let's get out of here while we can," he cautioned, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You don't have to tell me twice," was the received reply before the young couple found an area isolated enough to take flight from the graduation site, leaving the crowds far behind as quickly as possible to spend the last of their time together uninterrupted.

_*scene change*_

"The stars are always so much brighter here in the countryside," Videl sighed contentedly.

"I know," the boy lying beside her responded. "I'll never understand how people can live in cities."

Videl gave a chuckle as she continued gazing at the diamonds peppering the soft, black velvet sky. "Well, not everyone can tame dinosaurs and the other crazy animals in the wilderness.

"True," Gohan concurred. "But are the bank robbers and such any less dangerous animals?"

Turning her head to face her love, Videl gave a sad smile. "No. And that's why I am going to East City and getting a degree: to gather the tools to catch and cage those animals."

Gohan closed his eyes tightly and gave a tired sigh before turning his head to gaze into Videl's blue eyes. "I know. It's what you have to do, and it's a good thing to do. But that doesn't change whether or not I like it."

"I know," Videl spoke softly, her voice barely a whisper above the wind rustling the fresh shoots of grass and wild flowers on which they lay.

"It's not fair!" Gohan cried in a sudden outburst, sitting upright where he could gaze down on the city below the couple at the foot of the mountain on which they lay.

"Gohan!" Videl sat up just as quickly, concern flooding her features. When her father had first ordered the decree stating she would be attending the best schools money could buy in East City, it had been Gohan who had consoled her. She knew now was her turn to return the favor, as she tentatively reached her hand out to rest on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. School will only last a few years, and then we can plan to be together again," she spoke, forcing a smile and confidence where she felt none.

With a heavy sigh, Gohan turned to once again face the one true friend he had made on his own. "I just don't want you to go," he admitted to her, pain filling his normally jubilant eyes. "I am going to miss you."

Touched down to her very soul, Videl nodded, reaching to hug Gohan. "I will miss you, too," she confided, pressing her cheek to his sounder to conceal the tears now running down her face.

Gohan held Videl tightly, enjoying the feeling of her warmth against him as the warm breeze caressed his face, until he felt a warm dampness on his shoulder. Realizing Videl was crying, he sat her upright and held her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs. He lingered momentarily with their noses almost touching as he gazed into her eyes before moving his lips gently to hers.

Though no force on Earth could solve her dilemma, Videl found herself oddly comforted by the feeling of being so close to Gohan, his lips softly pressed against hers. Seeking more comfort, she closed what had been her downcast eyes and pressed her lips firmly against his, hungrily seeking the comfort she so desperately needed from the one person to whom she had ever showed her true self.

Somehow not surprised by Videl's eagerness, Gohan for once let everything in his mind go, and playing purely on his instincts, wrapped an arm around Videl's back as he lowered her to the blanket of wildflowers on which they once again lay.

_*scene change*_

"I don't know which is more beautiful," Videl sighed from her seat on the roof of her house," the night's stars or the rise and fall of the sun.

"Neither do I," Gohan agreed as he watched the orange sun finally peek above the horizon from his perch beside his love. "I do know this." He turned to look directly at her.

"Oh, and what is that?" Videl looked at Gohan with a lifted brow.

"Neither matter when I am with you," the teenager gave a sad smile.

"I know," Videl agreed softly, her eyes regaining their sadness from the night before. "We'll have to do this again sometime," she made a feeble attempt at a joke.

"Definitely," Gohan nodded before they returned their attention to the sun's rise.

As the sun finally pulled itself completely over the horizon, Videl gave a heavy sigh, eliciting a questioning gaze from Gohan. "I should go now. Dad will be up any moment to take me to the airport, and you know he'll go crazy if he catches you here."

"I know," Gohan admitted sadly. "I'm not very good at good-byes."

"In that case, we won't let it be good-bye," Videl answered, rising to her feet. "I'll see you soon," she forced herself to give a weak smile.

Returning the forced smile, Gohan agreed. "I hope so."

"I know so," Videl spoke as she stepped forward to embrace her lover.

As he held her tightly against him, his mind a million miles away, in East City, Gohan heard his heart's true feeling pass his lips. "I love you, Satan Videl."

"I know, Son Gohan," Videl replied as she stepped back from him. "I know," she repeated before making her way into her home.

Gohan stood on the roof for what seemed an eternity as the city around him came to life. Upon hearing Hercule awaken, Gohan came back to the present and reluctantly began flying home to face his angry and worried mother, leaving his youth and what was left of his innocence somewhere in the night of Satan City.

A/N: So, what did you think. Personally, I am loving the sweet Gohan/Videl moments, so let me know what you think. I have a lot more Gohan/Videl interactions planned in later chapters and any ideas, suggestions or other comments would be highly appreciated. Anyway, don't forget to review! Peace and Out!


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, a poor young woman somehow gained the rights to DragonBallZ. Then she awoke to find that she owns nothing of any value. Woot...

A/N: To all my reviewers: you guy rock! Thank you for all the input! To everyone: I really hope you enjoy!

True Love Never Dies

Chapter 3: Reunion

Even now, he could almost hear her calling, begging him not to turn away. Her soft lips quivered as those beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

Gohan heaved a sigh, rubbed his eyes to ward off memories of his next words in this repeating dream, "But you chose this destiny," not wanting to remember the heartache it brought to her eyes and his heart, even if it was only a dream. Instead of dwelling on the dream he had memorized years earlier, he took another sip of his coffee and returned to scanning the headlines of the **Satan City Daily Tribune**: _Orange Star High Reunion This Weekend_

Seeing the headline, Gohan paused his skimming to read the article before setting the paper aside, taking another drink of coffee. "Hard to believe it's been ten years," he mused to his empty plate.

Gohan then forcibly shook away his reminiscing about a youth well wasted and the love contained therein. Today was Saturday, and the yard certainly was not going to mow itself.

_*scene change*_

As the sun rose to it's peak, Gohan squinted against the direct rays to carefully trim the unruly, excess branches on the shrubs lying underneath his windows. After giving the shrub he had been trimming what he hoped would be a last snip, Gohan stepped back to scrutinize his work. "Maybe that one last branch," he commented as he stepped forward to give the final cut. Of course, as luck would have it, the ringing of his telephone caused Gohan's hands to pause with the blades of his shears gently touching the sides of the limb.

"Coming," he muttered to himself, setting aside his shears and heading inside to answer before the fourth ring and his answering machine. "Moshi, moshi!" he answered in a business tone. "Son residence."

"Uh, good afternoon, Mister Son," a young male voice answered. "I'm sorry to bother you on a Saturday, but I was having issues with the assignment you gave us yesterday. I spent all night staring at it and I still just don't get it at all."

After heaving a long sigh to gain patience, Gohan set about once again reiterating his lesson on the importance of Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_ throughout Asian history until he was sure not even his father could avoid understanding the information. Besides, Cho was one of his regular callers. Some students could take any of his classes and perform beautifully without asking a single question. Others felt they had to call or e-mail their professor at least once for every assignment and even more so before any test. Cho definitely fell into the latter category. Not that Gohan was one to complain. His job was, after all, to ensure the education of any student who wished to gain it in his class.

With the phone again at home in its cradle, Gohan moved to pull a glass from a cabinet and poured himself a glass of iced water. Things had certainly changed immensely since his youth and the days of his fighting for justice. Now, about the most exciting thing in his mediocre life was when Goten brought over his latest girlfriend to meet the family. Then again, that was exactly the type of life Gohan preferred. Years spent on the edge of death, destruction and the doom of his planet had given the near thirty college professor a unique perspective on what most would consider a dull life. He had experienced enough excitement to last him six lifetimes. Sometimes boring was more than a little preferable.

Gulping down the cold water, Gohan was again interrupted by the ringing of his telephone. With the last of his water drained from the glass, he placed the now empty glass into his sink before moving toward the telephone, muttering, "C'mon Cho. I know you can get this stuff," as he reached to answer his phone again. "Moshi, moshi. Son residence."

"Gohan?" a soft, yet strong feminine voice asked.

Frowning in confusion at not recognizing the voice, Gohan replied. "Yes, this is Doctor Son Gohan. How may I help you?"

The stranger on the other end of the line chuckled softly. "Congratulations on your degree. I know it's more than a little overdue, but sincerely meant just the same."

"I'm sorry, miss, but do I know you?" Gohan questioned, a deep furrow appearing between his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. It has been a while since we last spoke," the voice answered. "Gohan, it's me: Videl."

A/N: Yes, I know this was a short chapter with an evil cliffhanger. I was at one time going to run this chapter into the next one, but I decided to do an evil cliffy instead. I hope you don't hate me too much. Lol. Catch ya'll next chapter! Peace and Out!


	4. Discovery

Disclaimer: I had that reoccurring dream again where I somehow bought the rights to Dragonball Z. Then, I awoke. Such is life.

A/N: I am so happy to see this story getting great feedback from my reviewers. You guys are totally awesome. I am so sorry about how long this chapter took to post. I was running late because of a major inconsistency between this one and the next. I did however, reconcile the differences and the story should continue beyond this point without a hitch. So, I hope you enjoy!

True Love Never Dies

Chapter 4: Discovery

Several minutes passed in complete silence as Gohan tried his best to digest the information he had just been given. _Videl? After all these years? If she was going to call, what took so long? After all the time which had passed, he had given up hope completely on ever finding her again. Could this really be happening? Surely, he must be dreaming again._

"Gohan? Are you still there?" Videl finally broke the silence, a deep concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm still here," Gohan finally managed through all the memories flooding to the front of his mind as if over the years it had built a dam to keep just such an event from happening, and now simply hearing her voice had destroyed that dam, which had taken so long to complete, allowing every memory and emotion to flood back to him without even the slightest warning.

"Are you okay? I mean, you're awfully quiet," Videl pressed.

"I'm fine," Gohan sighed, breaking the tension within himself. "I figure it is safe to assume you didn't wait all these years to give me a call out of the blue without a reason. Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"Everything is under control," Videl assured him. "In fact, the reason I called is: I am moving back to Satan City, and I decided to call my best friend to see how he's doing. So, how are you doing?"

"Well. Though, honestly, I'm not sure exactly what to say." Gohan nervously ran a hand through his unruly hair. "This call was more than a little unexpected."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about surprising you like this."

"It's okay," Gohan could not help the smile which came to his face before another question came to his mind. "So, after all these years, why are you moving back to Satan City?"

"I guess you wouldn't believe me if I told you it was simply because I missed the slower pace of Satan City and of course, the friends."

"As flattering as it is, no. I can't believe that is all there is to it." Gohan shook his head instinctively.

"You are the first person I've called, the first person I have told anything. But I suppose you deserve to know what's going on." Videl took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "The reason I'm moving back is medical. I simply can't keep up with work or much of anything at the moment. I need somewhere that I can settle back and take care of myself without having to worry about the rat race."

"Medical?" Gohan mused aloud. "What kind of medical are you talking about? What's going on Videl?"

"Gohan," Videl took a deep breath before continuing, "I have cancer. I am coming back to Satan City to relieve some of the stress while I receive treatments."

"I see," was all Gohan was able to manage between all his racing thoughts. "Are you going to be okay? I mean, what have the doctors said?"

"Honestly, no one is sure right now. I'm just playing it by ear."

"I see," Gohan repeated his phrase, taking another moment to compose himself.

"Gohan?" Videl attempted to break the ice. "There is one more thing I should probably let you know."

"What else? Did you marry Sharpener?" Gohan could not keep the sarcasm from his voice even while his curiosity was piqued.

Videl gave a chuckle at Gohan's attempt at lightening the mood. "No, but Gohan, I want you to know I never forgot about you or our graduation day. Those memories have always filled me with happiness and reminded me of a time when I knew I belonged. They have always helped when things were difficult." Videl paused, after having ignored Gohan's venting, and took a deep breath. "My reasons for going on back then were helping others and you. Now, things are a little different. I have one priority above either helping others or my own happiness. The reason I was never able to bring myself to return."

After giving Videl a moment to continue her explanation, Gohan finally asked, "And what was that reason?" not entirely sure he was ready to know the answer.

"My daughter," Videl finally answered as Gohan felt his heart shatter. Against all hope, all sanity, some part of him had always hoped their old high school romance would one day be rekindled into a more mature, profound love for which he had always longed.

"Your-…daughter?" Gohan finally managed to stutter as his mind raced to process everything he had learned since answering this strange, surprise call.

"Our daughter, actually," Videl explained simply. "Your daughter's name is Pan," were the last words Gohan heard before he awoke on the floor with a splitting headache, wondering if the call had simply been a dream until his eyes fell on the telephone receiver, hanging by its cord and making its "off the hook" sound.

Dragging himself from the blue carpet of his office floor, Gohan replaced the headset into its cradle before heading to take a hot shower and process everything that had happened, the yard work not even a distant memory.

A/N: Yes, another short chapter. At least this one did not have an evil cliffhanger at the end. Lol. I hope you guys and gals still love me! Anyway, please review and let me know your thoughts thus far! Peace and Out!


	5. Hello

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this time I have not even dreamed of owning or making money from said ownership of DragonballZ. Maybe next time.

A/N: As always, thank you for reviewing. You guys are awesome! For once, I can report that I have a longer chapter than is usual. I hope you all enjoy!

True Love Never Dies

Chapter 5: Hello

Gohan paused momentarily in his pacing to glance at his watch for the thousandth time. According to the LCD board above the entrance to the terminals, the flight should be on the ground at any moment. Instead of continuing in his attempt to wear a hole in the floor, Gohan took a seat where he could watch the entrance and nervously ran a hand through his spiky hair.

As he sat, nervously waiting, Gohan's mind wandered away, only to be brought sharply back to the present by a familiar voice.

"Gohan? Is that you?" a thin, fragile woman about his age asked from the corner of Gohan's vision. Turning, he noticed she was dressed in a pale, purple pant suit that seemed much too big for her current size as she stood, holding the handle of a large bag on wheels.

"Videl?" Gohan questioned, rising to his feet. "Is that really you?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "In the flesh."

Gohan could not help smiling. "It's wonderful to see you. It has been far too long."

"I agree," Videl nodded. "Oh!" she quickly turned to indicate to a girl standing beside and slightly behind her. "Gohan, this is Pan. Pan, this is your father my dear friend, Gohan Son."

Shifting his gaze, Gohan gave a warm smile as he took in the sight of his beautiful little girl who had remained a mystery to him for all nine years of her life, "Hello, Pan. How are you?"

With an indifferent shrug, Pan replied, "Okay."

"That's good." Gohan spared her another look before turning back to Videl, noticing, not for the first time, the dark circles beneath her eyes. "What do you say, I take you ladies on home?"

"Sounds good," Videl answered, gratefully. "We'll have plenty of time to see the city tomorrow."

Gohan gave a nod. "Exactly. Here, let me have your bags." He picked up their luggage with ease. "Follow me to the car." He gave a huge grin and began leading them toward his vehicle which would take them to their new home, together.

**_Scene Change_**

"Well, here you go. Welcome home," Gohan smiled as he opened the front door and allowed Videl and Pan to enter before himself.

"It's a nice place," Videl commented as she stepped inside, taking in the Spartan home.

"Thanks. Please excuse the computer mess in the corner. I pulled it all out of my office and made Pan a room," Gohan explained as he carefully lowered the ladies' luggage to the floor.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble," Videl fussed as she turned to face her high school sweetheart.

Gohan simply gave a shrug. "It wasn't any trouble. I had the extra room. Besides, these bedrooms are too small to share. So, I made sure you each had your own."

With a smile, Videl commented, "It's huge compared to the apartments in East City. Yet another reason I'm glad to be back in Orange City."

"Well, I'm glad that you're glad to be back." Gohan stood uncomfortably for a moment. "If you go down the hall, the first door is Pan's room and the one on the end is yours, Videl. Do you need anything else before I start supper?"

"No," Videl shook her head. "You've done too much all ready. But, supper does sound good. What do you think, Pan?"

A stomach growl was sufficient response from the girl as her parents chuckled before each headed their separate ways.

**_Scene Change_**

"And then, he turns bright red and tires to stammer through an explanation for being late to class while I'm ready to kill the next person who looks at me wrong after being lost by The Great Saiyaman," Videl laughed with her old friend and daughter. "You know, you should have just come clean to begin with. I was too determined to discover your identity to be fooled for long."

"Yeah, I know." Gohan took another drink of water. "But, I didn't know you, and after Cell and the other horrible events in my life, I just wanted to be normal for a change. I never wanted the fame and fortune or loss of privacy Hercule got after everyone gave him credit for killing Cell."

Videl nodded her head. "I understand that, now. But back then, all I knew was that costumed freak was always in my way and you just happened to be nearby for me to take it out on." With a sigh, she wiped her hands and leaned back from the table. "The food was wonderful." She smiled politely.

"You are certainly welcome," Gohan smiled in reply. "Live as a bachelor long enough and you eventually do learn to take care of yourself, especially with my mother."

A nod was sufficient to say Videl well remembered the woman who had called her a "hussy" early in Gohan's and her relationship. As she stretched, she caught sight of her watch. "Now that you've had your dinner, it's time for bed," she spoke to their daughter.

After sparing both her parents a questioning glance, Pan nodded. "Okay, Mom. Good night." She rose and gave her mother an affectionate hug before waving at her father. "Good night, Gohan," she spoke quickly before just as quickly scurrying off to her new bedroom.

"I'll understand if you want to go ahead to bed, too," Gohan commented after again noticing the dark bags under Videl's eyes and the ghastly pallor of her skin. "I can clean up. You've had a long day."

Videl gave Gohan a soft smile and shook her head. "No, that's all right. I'm not quite ready to sleep yet. I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh," Gohan frowned briefly in concern. "Well, you should at least go into the living room. It's a lot more comfortable in there."

With a gracious smile, Videl gave a nod. "That does sound like a good idea." She rose to her feet and with Gohan beside her, moved to the couch in the living room where she sat with a contented sigh.

"Can I get you anything? A soda? Coffee? Tea?" Gohan offered as his mother had taught him so many years prior.

"Tea sounds wonderful," she smiled at her gracious host's eagerness to put her at ease in what was a very awkward situation for them both.

"Coming right up!" Gohan smiled as he headed back to the kitchen and started a pot of green tea. As he dug through the cabinet for tea cups, the demi-Saiyan paused and shook his head. "What am doing?" He glanced toward the kitchen door. "After all these years. Ten years and not even a birthday card..." Gohan sighed heavily as he leaned his weight against the counter. "And now, not only is Videl in the other room, but our daughter is sleeping down the hall. How did it come to this?"

The whistling tea kettle brought Gohan from his musing. After turning off the oven, he quickly made two cups of tea and joined Videl in the living room, taking a seat at the opposite end of his couch and handing Videl her cup of tea, offering a simple, "You're welcome," to her "Thanks".

As the two sat sipping their respective cups of tea, an uncomfortable silence settled around them. Finally, Gohan took a deep breath and spoke, breaking some of the tension felt thickly in the air. "So, how are things going, other than getting back in touch, moving and Pan?"

"Honestly," Videl began, "things have been better."

"Oh?" Gohan questioned. "Well, that-...stinks." He frowned slightly, unsure how to approach some of the questions gnawing at the back of his mind. "So, what did you decide to study in college after you moved?"

"Well, I chose criminal justice," Videl answered. "And, I managed to graduate first in my class. It wasn't easy with Pan, but with Dad's help, I managed.

"Then, right out of college, I was hired as a peace officer in East City."

"Wow," Gohan smiled. "That sounds pretty exciting compared to my relying on scholarships to get my PhD in Education with an emphasis on history. Then, I got a job teaching at Satan City University, formerly known as Satan City Community College."

Videl chuckled lightly. "I'll bet you have your own office."

Gohan nodded, unable to hold back a chuckle of his own. "Yeah, it's small, but at least it has a window.

"What about you? Do you have your own office?" Gohan asked as he pushed his thickly rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

A shake of her head was Videl's first reaction. "No. I climbed the ranks quickly, but I refused to let them promote me past Lieutenant." She gave an idle shrug. "Another rank would have meant more money, but my heart is in the field. So, I turned the promotion down every time it came up."

"I think I know what you mean." Gohan finished the last of his tea and set the cup aside. "I know it probably doesn't mean much, being two years late and all, but I was really sorry to hear about your dad. I remember what it was like all those years when Father was dead, or missing." Gohan recalled how his father had somehow seemed to miss more of his boys' childhoods than not with no one ever knowing when Goku might return or even if he would. Somehow, Chi-Chi always maintained hope.

Videl nodded sympathetically and gently rested her hand on Gohan's, looking deeply into his eyes. "I know what you mean and thank you. But then again, we're all dying. It's simply a matter of time. Just some of us, especially the human among us, will die a lot sooner, Gohan."

Somehow, no matter how hard he tried, Gohan could not keep a frown from his face. "Please, don't talk like that. Remaining optimistic is always half the fight." He forced that famous Son-smile for emphasis.

Gohan received reply in the form of a brave-looking smile on Videl's face, which he had to admit looked more than a little awkward below her sallow cheeks, dark, sunken and languid eyes and dull, thin hair. "I have a little more to tell you, Gohan," she started. "When I told you I was coming for treatment, it was mostly for Pan's sake." She smiled as she thought of her daughter - their daughter. "I know all about a Saiyan's hearing through their apartment walls. And, I know I should have told you before coming here and burdening you, but I just couldn't seem to tell you over the phone either. It didn't seem right."

With Videl's discomfort obvious, Gohan shook his head. "No, Videl. It's no problem. I'm happy you're here. But, I would like to know what else is bothering you." His protective nature began to show through his normally calm visage.

"I came here so you could meet Pan. She needs to know that even without Dad or me, she isn't alone. I don't want her to worry about her future. She's just a child," Videl began to elucidate.

"Videl, why are you talking like this?" Gohan questioned earnestly.

With the same brave smile from before, Videl took both Gohan's hand in her own and gazed deeply, solemnly into his eyes. "Gohan, when I went to the specialist, he had some bad news for me." Videl paused to gauge her old friend's reaction and took a deep breath before continuing. "I have pancreatic cancer. It's too far along for effective treatment now, so I'm trying to make arrangements and tie up loose ends."

Simply too stunned to speak, Gohan sat frozen as he stared at Videl in disbelief. "That can't be right! Have you gotten a second opinion? I'm sure there's something they can do!"

The shaking of Videl's head stopped Gohan's out pouring of questions. "I have seen other doctors and they all agree there is nothing that can be done. This came on suddenly and unfortunately, by the time the pain starts, it's almost always too late. Even if caught early, it's usually too late with pancreatic cancer. Apparently, most brain tumors would have been easier to treat and have a better chance for survival."

At the mention of pain, Gohan's rage had quickly turned to concern. "It-...hurts?" he questioned uncomfortably.

"Yes," Videl answered with a nod and a sigh, not wanting to neither worry nor lie to Gohan. "Sometimes it's not so bad. Others-..." her sentence trailed, having never been one to complain, always preferring action to self-pity.

"So, did they give you any idea what to expect-...how long?" Gohan tentatively asked.

"I have less than six months, but they are never sure with cancers this aggressive. It could be sooner or later. Only time will tell," Videl revealed, still forcing the same brave smile she had worn almost since the moment she had hear the news of her illness from her doctor. "You're not angry at me for keeping this from you; are you?" she questioned hesitantly.

With a comforting smile, Gohan shook his head. "No. I'm just glad I can help. Though I am still really shocked."

Videl nodded and squeezed Gohan's hands affectionately. "I know what you mean. Believe me, I know. It's been over a month now for me and I'm still reeling from the shock of it all."

A somber nod was reply enough from Gohan to express his empathy much more thoroughly than any words as he let his mind digest everything he had heard. After the passing of almost a full minute, he turned his loving, obsidian-eyes to meet Videl's crystalline-blue ones. "Are you-...frightened?"

Her brave smile faltered as Videl's gaze shifted to her lap. "Yes and no." She raised her eyes back to Gohan's, that courageous smile of hers again firmly asserting itself over her demeanor. "I'm not afraid of dying. After all, I've been to the other realm. It's not so bad. But-..." her eyes dropped to their clasped hands. "I am afraid for Pan and her future. I hate knowing how much it hurts for a girl to lose her mother, just as I lost mine in a car accident at her age." Videl took a deep breath before returning her eyes to Gohan's strong, caring face. If anyone could help her, she knew it had always been and always would be Gohan. Just being with him had already begun giving her the strength she knew she would need over the months to come.

"Well, Pan's welfare is one less thing you have to worry about," Gohan smiled softly as he entwined his fingers with Videl's. "I will make certain she is well-cared for. I'm not rich by any means, but I get by just fine. And you know I will love her with all my heart. She is our daughter, after all."

"I know," Videl nodded, returning Gohan's smile and optimism. "You're going to be a great father. I've known that since the first time I met Goten."

Gohan chuckled at the memories of his brother as a young child. "The boy always was a mess."

"Yet, somehow, you could always handle him perfectly," Videl commented. "Your sense of duty and love of family have always been strong. I always admired that about you. They were a few of the reasons I fell in love with you to begin with, so many years ago."

Feeling his face growing warm, Gohan turned away. During the seconds of uncomfortable silence, his smile darkened to a concerned frown. "Earlier, you mentioned the pain. I don't know how bad it is now, but I know-...well, I would be at least a little afraid." He turned concerned eyes in her direction.

Videl sighed softly. "Like I mentioned, I have good days and not so good days. I know it's going to get worse, and I certainly don't look forward to it." Her eyes searched Gohan's for a moment before she seemed content. "So, yeah. In some ways, I guess I am."

"I'm really sorry," seemed more than slightly insufficient, but was all Gohan could think to say.

While giving an acknowledging nod, Videl's eyes fell on the wall clock. "It's getting late. I should probably head to bed." She stood to take her leave.

Gohan followed suit. "Okay. I understand. I hope you sleep well," he offered.

"You, too," Videl replied and turned toward the bedrooms only to be halted by Gohan not relinquishing her finger from amid his own. When she turned to question him, she found herself within the strong, comforting embrace of the demi-Saiyan.

"Videl, I don't know what to say or do, but you don't have to do this all on your own. I'm here for you in any way I can. Okay?" The professor held his first love close deeply inhaling her scent and doing the only thing he thought might take at least part of the pain from her eyes.

Exhaling a weary sigh, Videl fought back her tears at Gohan's outpouring of support and embraced him with a nod. "I know. And-...thank you."

Pulling back and looking into Videl's weary eyes, Gohan smiled, shaking his head. "You don't have to thank me. It's what I do best." He begrudgingly released her from his arms. "You've had a long day. I won't keep you from your rest." He smiled before remembering something important. "Oh! I figured we should probably visit Mom tomorrow before Pan starts school on Monday. You know Mom would kill me if she knew I was harboring a granddaughter from her." Gohan chuckled lightly.

"Okay," Videl returned Gohan's amusement as she stepped away. "And you are right. She'd skin you alive."

"Don't I know it." The son of Chi-Chi shook his head and chuckled his amusement. "Now, get some rest. I've kept you awake too late as it is."

"Good night," Videl called as she made her way from the room.

"Good night," Gohan replied as he turned for the kitchen, collecting their tea cups on his way.

As Videl reached her new bedroom, she closed the door and leaned her back against it with a heavy sigh, closing her eyes while Gohan turned on the water in the kitchen sink, held a cup under its stream and paused to have the same sigh. "I love you," they whispered in unison to themselves before shaking their heads and continuing with their prior intentions.

A/N: This chapter wasn't short, nor did it have an evil cliffy! You guys should be so proud! To show your appreciation, please review! Okay, I have the next chapter written and typed. I need to edit and post it. Sorry about this. I didn't realize I had all ready posted this or I would have been working extra hard on the next chapter instead. Oh, well. I have this one edited again at least. -_- Until I can remember where I am and fix things, Peace and Out!


	6. Family

Disclaimer: Nope, still no dreams. All I own are all seasons of all the Dragonball series. I suppose that will have to suffice.

A/N: If you noticed I reposted all the chapters, it was because I found them all on my computer and discovered some mistakes. So, I did another edit and reposted them with their corrections. I hope it all went through all right. Anyway, I also reread my reviews and made a few changes. Thank you for all the constructive criticism as well as the positive reviews. They really got me motivated enough to get my butt back in gear. xD

True Love Never Dies

Chapter 6: Family

After putting his aerocar into park and pulling the key from the ignition, Gohan turned a smile toward Videl. "I hope you're ready for this. Mom should be out here any moment."

"What about your Dad and Goten? Do you think I'll get to see them again?" Videl questioned as she removed her seatbelt.

Gohan gave a shrug in reply. "No one has seen or heard a word from Dad in years. He took off to train this kid, Ubb from some remote village. Dad thinks the guy is the reincarnation of Buu's evil side purified and has tons of potential."

Videl lifted a brow skeptically. "Buu's evil was reincarnated as good? I guess that goes to show anyone can make a volte-face, even childish homicidal maniacs bend on destruction of the entire universe."

With a light chuckle, Gohan nodded his head. "That is true. Look at Piccolo and Vegeta. If you had known them before-...well, you wouldn't have believed they would ever become some of Dad's most trusted allies, that's for sure."

Seeing Chi-Chi emerge from her home, the pair climbed from their vehicle to greet her, Pan staying inside the properly assess the situation before acting.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried happily as she rushed to hug her eldest son in a manner more befitting the return of a prodigal son than Gohan's weekly visit to check on the status of everything at home. After releasing Gohan, she turned her eyes to the petite woman who had broken his heart ten years prior. The fact that Videl's actions had been far from intentional made no difference in how the older woman's eyes narrowed into any icy expression to match her tone. "Videl."

Having expected nothing less, Videl simply dipped in a polite, yet informal, bow. "Chi-Chi."

As Videl's greeting ended, Chi-Chi took a deep breath to tell the little hussy exactly what she thought about how Gohan had been hurt, but before she could start, Gohan interrupted her. "Hey, Videl, where's Pan? Still in the car?"

Caught completely by surprise, Chi-Chi merely blinked as she heard Videl answer, "Probably," then return to the car. As the younger woman coaxed Pan from the vehicle, Chi-Chi turned dark, curious eyes on her son. "Pan?"

Gohan simply nodded, a slight grin of a father's pride tugging at the corner of his lips. "Yes, Pan," he replied simply as Videl returned to his side, the girl on her other side.

Ever-so-slowly, Chi-Chi's eyes drifted downward to the child. "Pan…."

Feeling the gentle nudge from her mother, Pan shyly greeted her grandmother. "Hello…."

After tearing her eyes from Pan, Chi-Chi again turned them to Gohan, knowing the truth in her heart but not wanting to assume anything as to the girl's lineage. "You didn't say anything about a child."

Without realizing the action, Gohan's hand crept to the back of his head in the most classic of Son expressions of embarrassment. "Yeah-...well-...I Didn't know how to tell you on the phone. So, I sorta thought I'd just show you."

"Tell me what?" Chi-Chi demanded, her heart beginning to race.

Gohan winced a bit. "Um-...Pan is Videl's daughter. She's nine and-..." he fought the urge to keep rambling, "I'm her father."

Chi-Chi's response was momentarily in slow motion as her gaze turned to Videl and her eyes narrowed to slits. Then they moved downward to the child with her father's eyes before returning to her son's face. "Her father-….?" she seemed to grasp at all the implications behind the statement before her face lit into a huge smile. "I have a grandchild!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily as she bent to wrap her arms around Pan, tears of joy pouring from her eyes.

"I can't believe it!" Chi-Chi continued as she stood and began ushering everyone inside. "I had almost given up hope on you, you know. I had just about decided Goten would be the one to give me grandchildren, especially the way he gets so cozy with those city girl hussies." Chi-Chi shook her head at the thought of her teenaged son's antics, moving simultaneously toward the kitchen in an automatic state to add more food to the meal she had been preparing. "And to think, all this time, I all ready had a granddaughter!" Chi-Chi paused for a moment then turned to face Gohan and Videl, a frown on her face. "Not that I approve, mind you. Your father and I waited until we were married-"

A groan from Gohan cut his mother's rebuke short. "Please, Mom. I don't want to hear about that!"

Videl tired unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. Chi-Chi's hospitality - and evidently her mood swings - were something that never seemed to change. Chi-Chi was still the same, overly protective, nurturing mother she had met so many years before, and somehow, that knowledge brought a bit of comfort to her soul, possibly throwing a few pebbles into the bottomless void left from her father's untimely passing.

"Wow! The meal was wonderful, Chi-Chi," Videl smiled as she placed her napkin on the table.

"Oh? Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed it." Chi-Chi smiled happily as she offered Pan more rice. "Please, eat all you can. We don't want anyone thinking my grandchild is starving. I simply won't have it!" Despite Pan's shaking head, her grandmother began refilling her bowl with rice.

With a contented sigh, Gohan set his bowl on the table and grinned. "That hit the spot for sure." As he looked around the table, he noticed something was amiss. "Uh, Mom? Is Goten skipping lunch today?"

Chi-Chi shook her head in reply. "Oh, no. He went to visit Trunks today. I'm sure they're off somewhere causing mischief.

"Without a doubt," Gohan nodded in agreement.

Noticing everyone had eaten their fill, Chi-Chi turned her gaze to Videl, her expression leaving no room for argument. "Help me cleanup," she commanded simply as she rose to gather the dishes from the table.

Gohan, noticing the fatigue on Videl's features, arose even more quickly. "Mom! You've worked hard enough making all this food and I'm sure all you girls have plenty of girly topics to catch-up on. So, I'll cleanup and all of you can rest. Okay?" Gohan gave his best innocent expression.

After scrutinizing Gohan with narrowed eyes for several moments, Chi-Chi nodded acquiescence. "Okay. That works. Let's leave him to it," she suggested, directing the others from her kitchen with a gesture.

Silently, Pan climbed from her seat and followed her mother and newly discovered grandmother from the table, newly lightened of its load. As the two women took seats - Videl on the couch and Chi-Chi in a chair - Pan took up a post at a window, gazing in awe at the mountainous countryside surrounding the quaint home.

"You mentioned Goten visiting Trunks, how is he?" Videl tossed the conversation into Chi-Chi's court.

"He's well, though he never has been as studious as Gohan." Chi-Chi sighed her frustration with her youngest son. "It seems Goten would rather flirt than ever crack a book."

Videl gave a small chuckle. "I remember he always was free-spirited - much like his father."

The comment was acknowledged with a single nod. "That certainly is the case. Goku is off - Dende only knows where - and Goten is chasing girls with Bulma's demonic spawn. He's always been such a bad influence on my boy. I remember how sweet and well-behaved my Goten was until he met that brat," Chi-Chi lamented the loss of innocence in her baby boy.

Blinking at the outburst, Videl finally asked, "You don't know where your husband is?"

"Oh, Goku," Chi-Chi gave a longing sigh. "He is once again training. He will return to me again…. At least he better! As many years as he's left me worrying about him!" After venting for a moment, she blinked then looked over at Videl with eyes narrowed into slits. "So, how did you manage to break my son's heart and then keep his child, my only grandchild, from him for so many years? And how did this happen to begin with? Where you two sneaking around behind my back?"

While Videl was quickly searching for an appropriate reply to placate the grandmother of her child, Pan turned and interrupted the entire conversation, her eyes wide with surprise and amazement. "Mom! Two men and a girl just landed outside! Mom! They were-...FLYING!"

A moment later, Videl realized her daughter's confusion and burst into laughter as Gohan stepped into the room and Goten opened the front door.

"Hey, Mom!" Goten grinned as he entered, his eyes still adjusting to the change in lightening as they focused on Gohan. "Hey there, Gohan!" As Goten took another step into the Son residence to allow another man to enter, his eyes shifted to the source of the laughter he had heard upon his arrival. "Um-...hi," he offered with a grin, his hand rising to the nape of his neck in a perfect impersonation of his father's habit when less than sure of himself in a social situation.

"With a broad smile in return, Videl rose to her feet. "Hey there, Goten. You certainly have grown since the last time I saw you."

Goten simply blinked in confusion for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. Were you one of Dad's friends?"

Videl smiled a bit and shook her head. "No, I was your brother's friend, Videl. Videl Satan." Quickly motioning a shy and slow-moving Pan to her side, she returned her attention to Goten. "And this is my daughter, Pan, your niece." Without missing a beat, she turned her attention to the girl. "Honey, this is your Uncle Goten."

"Uh-...uncle?" Goten stammered as his wide eyes flashed to Gohan.

The elder of the Son boys simply nodded. "That's right, Goten. Pan's mine and Videl's daughter. I just found out, myself."

While Goten stood, completely speechless, Trunks exploited the opportunity to speak for both teens. "Whoa. This is way weird. Are you sure we're not in the Twilight Zone?"

Chi-Chi simply shook her head. "No. Unfortunately, I've missed almost the entire first decade of my only grandchild's life!" she wailed at the loss.

In a desperate attempt to keep Chi-Chi from truly diving headfirst into a rant, which would eventually expose the shortcomings of all in the room, Trunks pushed a petite bluenette toward the center of attention. "Hey, Pan! You're just about the same age as my kid sister here, Bra. Maybe the two of you would like hanging out."

Both girls eyed each other with reservations. Pan finally broke the silence. "Were you really flying just a minute ago?"

Bra blinked for a moment, unable to believe any member of the Son family did not excel at flight. "Well, yeah. I've been flying for as long as I can remember."

"Do you think you could teach me?" Pan asked with uncertainty.

"Um…." Bra contemplated. "I've never taught anyone before. But, I suppose so."

"Great!" Pan answered exuberantly. A glance toward Videl, who nodded approval, was all the encouragement Pan needed before bounding across the room to Bra's side. "Let's go outside!" Pan hooked her arm around Bra's and within moments, both girls were outside and could be tracked by their giggles.

"Thank you, Trunks," Videl spoke with a gentle smile. "That was a great idea. Pan needs to start learning to make new friends now that we've moved."

"I thought you knew how to fly," Goten added his comment, a confused look on his face.

Videl nodded concurrence. "Of course."

"Then-...why didn't you teach Pan?" the youngest Son son asked.

"Goten, normal humans don't fly," Videl elucidated. "It's been hard enough trying to help Pan pass as normal with her speed, strength, agility and appetite. Without an appropriate setting for flight, I'm sure she wouldn't have remembered to keep that a secret. With her competitive streak, I can all too easily see her using flight to catch a foul ball and giving everything away. But, now that she's with her father and all of you, I think it'll be good for her."

"Are you going to let her train?" Trunks spoke curiously.

"That's entirely up to her." Videl gave a smile combined with a slight smirk. "She all ready knows plenty to defend herself against any human. I made certain of that, myself."

"Well, that's good!" Chi-Chi agreed. "Besides taking care of a household, the next most important thing all young ladies need is instruction in how to defend themselves. You just never know when they might cross unsavory characters bent on destroying their purity!"

Everyone in the room cringed slightly at Chi-Chi's outburst.

"So, Videl," Goten began, taking a seat beside Trunks on a couch across from Videl, who was joined by Gohan on a love seat. "Where have you been all this time, anyway?"

"East City," Videl answer simply with a soft smile. "Dad left me no choice in where I went to college. By the time I graduated, I had both Pan and a job at the police department."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. "My granddaughter was raised to be a city girl?"

"Mom, being from the city isn't like that," Goten began to explain for the umpteenth time, but was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. "Hey, babe," he answered smoothy, with a huge, dopey smile on his face as he rose to his feet and moved toward his room for some privacy.

"Do you see what those city girls are doing to my baby?" Chi-Chi bemoaned her son's plight.

Before anyone could defend city girls everywhere, a loud boom sounded, shaking the domed home and all its additions. With wide eyes, everyone hurried out the front door with Gohan and Videl in the lead.

Outside, the remains of Gohan's aerocar where still smoking. Pan's eyes were wide with shock as Bra turned toward the adults and teenagers, her fingered laced together in front of her, nibbling on her lower lip and gazing upward from thickly lashed sockets with large, innocent blue eyes.

"Bra! What happened?" Trunks yelled with a touch of panic as he stepped from behind the adults.

As an unfamiliar voice spoke, Pan turned toward everyone, her lips trembling. "Mama!" she cried out as tears began flowing down her cheeks, causing Videl to rush toward her child, wrapping her arms around the girl to soothe her.

Trunks's eyes simply narrowed. "Bra? Explain, now."

Bra's eyes drifted to the ground where her foot was slowly moving from side-to-side, softly rustling the grass. "I didn't mean to. It was just an accident," she explained in her softest, most innocent of tones.

The eldest Briefs child choked at the girl's response. "An accident? Blowing up Gohan's car was an accident?"

At Trunks's reaction, Bra braised her now narrowed eyes to his as her hands went to her hips in a very Bulma fashion. "That's what I said; isn't it? It-...was-...an-...accident! What about that don't you understand?"

Faced with his mother's fury, Trunks was left momentarily speechless, his mouth and eyes gaping widely.

"Bra, sweetie," Videl spoke softly as she both comforted Pan and watched the enraged Saiyan princess. "What happened? How did Gohan's car get blown up?"

Immediately returning to a meek stance as she was addressed by an adult and therefore an authority figure, Bra pivoted toward Videl. "I was trying to show Pan how to focus her energy and-...I got a bit distracted. But, I didn't mean to break anything! I swear!"

Videl smiled softly in return. "I know you didn't."

Her eyes instantly brightening, Bra grinned widely. "So, I'm not in trouble?"

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that," Trunks simpered. "Mom's not going to be happy when she finds out what happened."

Bra's eagerly cheerful demeanor immediately turned petulant. "Why do you have to go and tattle, Trunks?"

The boy's grin only widened. "You've really left me not choice since you're forcing me to give Gohan a capsule of our latest prototype to replace the car you wrecked. I'll have to explain where it went, and you know I can't lie to Mom."

Glaring at her brother, Bra growled then shot straight into the air. "Not if I tell Mom first!" With that retort, she sped toward the horizon.

Trunks sighed, "I've got to go." He rose into the air. "Nice meeting you all! Oh, and Gohan, catch!" Trunks tossed a capsule toward Gohan before giving a wave and following after his kid sister.

"Well, now that those two are gone, we can get back to some family time." Chi-Chi turned to Gohan just as Goten's phone rang again and the boy walked away to answer it.

Gohan pulled his eyes away from studying Videl and Pan, taking in Videl's exhaustion as she dried their daughter's face. "Actually, Mom, I think it'd be best if I took Pan and Videl on home. It's been a really big day for us all. But don't worry," he grinned cheerfully. "We'll be back next weekend to visit you again."

"Oh, Gohan," Chi-Chi softly pouted as her son moved to assist Videl to her feet.

Once hugs were passed around, Gohan popped the capsule Trunks had given him and climbed into a super-enhanced convertible sports aerocar to return home with his newly reacquainted family.

A/N: So, what did you think? Are all the changes worth the time and effort required to make them? Do you like where this story was going? Did I nail the characters, or are they OOC? Please, let me know all your thoughts in reviews! I will see you in the next chapter (which is all ready partially written. ^_^) Peace and Out!


	7. Next

__Disclaimer - I own nothing. Nothing at all. I am completely broke!  
A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated. I'm so sorry about the wait. You know how busy life is. xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_One week later…_

"Good morning, class!" a pale golden-brown bear wearing a pink polka dot dress and bow greeted her students.

"Good morning, Mrs. Honey," the students answered in a monotonous unison.

"I hope you all slept well last night, because we have a lot of science to get through. Now, open your books to the experiment in chapter four. Today, we're going to study the viscosity we learned about yesterday." Mrs. Honey paused as a knock sounded at her classroom door. "Please, come in." She beckoned the knocker to enter with a gesture.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal a girl in loose fitting white denim capris, a red tee shirt and sneakers. After glancing at the classroom full of students, the girl shuffled her way toward the teacher and handed the bear a slip of paper.

Mrs. Honey read over the paper then smiled at her class. "Class, please join me in welcoming our newest student. Her name is Pan Son." She motioned to her subject. "She just moved here from East City! Isn't that exciting? I'm sure you all will make her feel most welcome." She turned slightly to address Pan. "There's an empty seat next to Akuko. We're just getting started, so here's your book," she handed Pan a copy of the science book. "Just join right in."

After a quick nod, Pan made her way to the empty seat of the table in the back of the classroom. She sat her backpack on the floor beside the table, pulled out her chair and sat, only to find herself sitting on the floor, the chair just behind her.

"Pan! Are you okay?" Mrs. Honey quickly questioned, pausing in her lecture due to the interruption.

As she rose, Pan rubbed her rear and nodded an affirmative toward her teacher as her cheeks flamed crimson in embarrassment. "Yes, Mrs. Honey. I'm okay."

"Very well. Now, take your seat, so we can continue class," the bear instructed. "And in the future, please try to be more aware of your chair when sitting."

"Yes, ma'am," Pan meekly answered as she scooted her chair beneath the table.

"Wow. It looks like someone's a klutz," a voice beside Pan spoke derisively.

The brown-eyed demi-Saiyan frowned at her neighbor. "I'm not a klutz. The chair was under me when I sat."

"Whatever, Klutz," Akuko rolled her golden eyes then turned to face the board, her bright green curls bouncing with the motion.

Pan simply sighed and stared out the nearest classroom window.

"Okay, now carefully add the water to your green oil and seal your bottles," Mrs. Honey directed her class as she slowly walked around her room observing each pair of students performing their experiment.

"Are you boing to add the water?" Pan asked Akuko since the beaker of water was on the greenette's side of the table.

The only thing Pan received for her trouble was a loud popping of gum in her ear followed by a testy, "If you want it added so badly, you do it." Akuko shoved the half full glassware toward Pan.

"Fine. Whatever," the demi-Saiyan muttered petulantly as she followed the directions.

"Very good," Mrs. Honey smiled as she passed their table. "Now, Akuko, you do the next part and shake the bottle to mix the oil into your water."

Reaching for the bottle, Akuko smiled sweetly. "Of course, Mrs. Honey!"

Bored beyond measure, Pan's attention drifted to her notebook with a cute Labrador puppy in a rusty bucket on its cover. This year was supposed to be the best year ever, complete with friends, sleepovers and all the adoration that came with being the most popular girl in school! Instead, she was trapped in this new city with no friends, a new man her mother had explained was her father, even though they had never met, and to make things even more stupendous, her mother was acting very strangely: fatigued, stressed and emotionally distant. To put it lightly, the entire situation stank, royally.

The reality of her immediate setting rushed back to Pan with intense clarity as something cold and we splashed over both herself and all her belongings. Pan looked down to discover she was covered in green. Before Mrs. Honey stepped into her line of sight, she caught a moment's glance at Akuko, who was smirking broadly.

"What happened?!" Mrs. Honey cried as she grabbed a roll of paper towels and began sopping up the mess.

"Akuko spilled that stuff on me!" Pan replied with righteous indignation.

Mrs. Honey paused to glance at the accused. "Is that what happened, Akuko?"

"Oh! Mrs. Honey! I'm so sorry! If I'd known Pan hadn't sealed the bottle, I'd have done it myself!" The young girl's eyes were innocuously wide.

Pan felt her lower jaw drop. "I did screw the lid tight! You did that on purpose! Just like you pulled out my chair earlier!" As her anger overrode her sensibility, Pan rose to her feet to confront any assailant, expecting Akuko to take the confrontation from a verbal one to a physical one.

Pan's preparations for a fight were interrupted by the gentle hand of Mrs. Honey on her shoulder. "I'm sure it was an accident, Pan," she spoke soothingly. "Now, why don't you go to the gym and get some clean gym clothes to borrow?"

Sighing in defeat, Pan deflated, remembering how unhappy her mother would be to receive a call from the school concerning her misbehavior. "Yes, Ma'am," she spoke softly as she gathered her soggy belongings and with no small sense of trepidation began the trip to the school's gym for a dry change of clothes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

"Pan, hurry up, honey! You'll be late for school!" Videl turned to face Gohan. "You're sure you don't mind taking her for me?"

"No. Of course not." Gohan smiled encouragingly. "I know where her school is. You go ahead. I've got it all under control." _Besides, how difficult could one nine-year-old really be?_

"Oh, well...okay then." Videl grabbed her purse. "You have my number if you need me."

"Of course, but everything is going to be just fine. Trust me." That famous Son grin illuminated Gohan's face.

Somewhat winded, Pan hurried into the room. "Okay, Mom! I'm ready!"

The sight of Pan brought a broad smile to Videl's pallid face. "Give me a hug!" She bent downward and opened her arms, offering a warm reception.

Though a mite puzzled, Pan took a few steps forward and accepted her mother's warm embrace with one of her own.

After a moment, Videl pulled back to look into her daughter's obsidian eyes. "Now, I want you to be good for Gohan today. He's taking you to school and he'll be picking you up. If you need anything, just call him. Okay?"

Pan was completely unable to keep a frown from contorting her features. "Why can't you? I want you to take me to school."

Videl nodded her understanding. "I know, sweetheart. But, I have doctors' appointments all day today. I just can't do it. Besides, you've been at your new school over a week now. You don't really need me. Gohan is more than capable and happy to take care of things.

"Please, sweetheart, don't give Gohan any problems." Videl's pale, blue eyes searched her daughter's for an answer.

With a slight sigh, Pan nodded and answered reticently, "Okay."

Glad to have everything controlled on the home front, Videl gave Pan another quick squeeze. "Thank you."

After rising to her full height, Videl opened the door of the capsule home and ushered everyone outside and into their respective vehicles. "Have a good day!" she called and waved before getting into her flying capsule car and heading toward East City.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

"Do you have a favorite subject?" Gohan made his fourth vain attempt at drawing more than a monosyllabic response from his passenger.

"No," was all Pan gave in way of reply. Throughout the entire ride, she had simply stared out the vehicle's window at the rapidly passing terrain.

Deciding he might have to give a little small talk to receive any form of true response, Gohan began a monologue. "You know, I've been teaching college for three years now. This year is my fourth. Of course, I did a lot of student teaching before I graduated."

Gohan paused to glance in the rearview mirror. As he suspected, Pan's gaze had not even shifted. If she had blinked, Gohan was hard pressed to see evidence of the movement.

With a suppressed sigh, he continued. "You know the hardest part for me about becoming a teacher or professor was choosing a subject to teach!" He inserted a self-conscious chuckle. "Now, I'm supposed to be a big-shot professor. What I do really miss is being on the receiving end of the lectures. Know what I mean?"

No response.

Perhaps another subject would be more appropriate. "Did your mom ever tell you about the World Martial Arts Championships?"

Gohan almost cheered aloud as Pan looked at him after that remark but settled for a simple smile instead.

"There's the school," Pan stated, pointing toward the brick building.

"Yeah, that's it," Gohan muttered, turning on the turn signal and entering the parking lot. When he stopped the car, he turned toward the rear seat. "Have a great-...day." He frowned then sighed heavily after the sound of Pan closing her door cut him off mid-sentence.

"I'll try again this afternoon," Gohan reminded himself as the thought of another chance at a potential success lifted his spirits. "Yes, this afternoon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

Once more, Gohan looked at his watch. School let out at three. Yet, now the time was thirty after and he had seen no sign of Pan. "C'mon, kiddo," he muttered to himself. "I feel your ki in the building. I don't want your mom to beat us home and have another worry on top of her health."

Almost as if she had heard Gohan's plea, Pan stopped from the building and slowly made her way toward the car, a teacher watching from the doorway. As Pan's door closed, Gohan cranked the engine. "Hey, Pan! So, how was your day?" Unfortunately, Pan's countenance made it quite clear attempts at conversation this afternoon would prove just as fruitless and futile as they had that morning.

"I take it, things could have gone better," Gohan surmised. "That's okay. There's always tomorrow!"

Pan's frown only deepened.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?"

Gohan let a few minutes pass. "You know, I really do want to hear about what's going on at school. If you ever want to talk, I'm here. You don't even have to stick with telling me only the good things, Pan. I'm here to listen if you want to talk about anything at all."

This time, Pan's eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze from her window to meet her father's in the rearview mirror. "You want to know what I think is so bad? I hate this school! I hate this town! I hate our new house! I hate these talks! And I hate how Mom's acting! I wish we had never come here, I had never met you and things could just be normal again!"

Knowing anything he could say would only make things worse, Gohan sighed in defeat and focused on driving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

As she heard the front door open, Videl sat her cup of tea on the table and plastered the best smile she could muster on her tired face to greet Pan. Her smile was quickly replaced with a look of confusion as she heard the door to Pan's room slam closed.

"Hey," Gohan wearily greeted Videl as he entered the kitchen and took a seat. "How did everything go today?"

"It seems I should be asking you that." Videl nodded toward the stove. "I made plenty of tea if you want some."

With a glance toward the stove, Gohan nodded his head. "Thanks. That sounds really great right now." He stepped across the room to fill a cup before taking a seat at the table beside Videl and sipping at his tea.

"Was that Pan slamming her door I heard?"

"Yeah, it was." Gohan released an exhausted sigh. "I asked her about her day and she told how much she hates all these changes. She wishes everything was like it was before you moved here and she met me."

"Oh, Gohan." Videl placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry she acted like that toward you. I'll talk to her later. I know this is rough on her. It's just going to take her time to adjust to these changes."

Gohan nodded in understanding. "I know. I just wish I could do something to help her along."

"I know you do." Videl squeezed Gohan's hand then took a sip of her tea.

"So, how was your day? What did the doctors say?"

"My day?" Videl paused in though. "It was long, exhausting. As for the doctors, they have all decided to change my treatment plan entirely."

"Oh? How so?"

Videl stared into her tea as she contemplated her next words, then raised her eyes to Gohan's face. "They have ended all my treatments. The cancer it-...it stopped responding some time ago and it's been spreading."

"No!" Gohan shook his head. "This can't be happening! Get stronger drugs! Let's get another opinion! There's got to be something they can do!"

Videl simply shook her head in resignation. "Gohan, do you remember when I first tracked you down?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I remember up until I blacked out and hit my head."

Feeling the corners of her mouth tug upward, Videl nodded. "Then after Pan and I arrived, you and I talked that night. I told you I had about six months left. Well, today I found out it's less, much less now."

"How much less?" Gohan frowned deeply.

"I have about three month left, at most, Gohan." Videl watched Gohan's face for his response.

"Three-...there months?"

Videl nodded. "Yeah. It's moved into pretty much everything now. They gave me some information and recommended I start looking into hospice care."

"That can't be right! I knew before things were bad, but three months?!" Gohan paused for a moment then looked directly into Videl's dull, blue and dark-rimmed eyes. "Does Pan know?"

Videl shook her head. "No. She knows I've been sick, but I haven't told her how sick yet. I decided tonight might be a good time to let her know everything."

"She's going to be super upset," Gohan commented.

"I know. But, I've put this off long enough. It's time she and I had a long talk."

"Videl," Gohan placed his arm around Videl. "I'm here anytime you need me. I'll be here until the end."

"I know," Videl whispered as she rested her head on Gohan's shoulder and allowed her silent tears to trickle down her cheeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that evening, after supper was finished and the dishes cleaned, Videl and Pan retired to Pan's room to work on her homework and talk. Gohan, retired to his bedroom to grade assignments there since he had given up his office when his family had moved into his home.

_His family…_. Those words still seemed alien to Gohan. Who would have thought how much his life could change in such a short time? And, now that they were together, today, Videl had brought home the news that they would not be a family for much longer. Sometimes, fate can certainly be cruel.

Unable to focus on the assignments completed by his freshman history class, who at this time were barely wrote literately, Gohan set his things aside and made his way into the attached bathroom to brush his teeth and shave. The thing about paperwork is it will always be there tomorrow.

Once he had prepared for bed, Gohan climbed beneath the covers, set his glasses on the nightstand and turned off the light, only to stare into the blurred darkness now covering his ceiling. Somehow, he had to connect with Pan. Before tonight, he thought he would have a lifetime to build a connection with his recently discovered daughter. But, now he had been reminded before long, he would be the only family she had.

As Gohan contemplated his options, he was interrupted by the sound of his bedroom door opening and a soft light spilling across the room.

"Gohan?" Videl whispered. "Are you still awake?"

Surprised and alarmed, ready for an emergency, Gohan sat upright in the bed. "Yeah. I'm still up. Is everything okay?"

Videl let several seconds pass before answering. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Gohan answered as he switched on his light and returned his glasses to his face while Videl softly closed the door and approached the empty side of the bed, taking a seat beside him.

"You talked to Pan?"

Videl nodded as Gohan took in her exhausted appearance. The only time he had ever seen her look so poorly had been the time she had fought Spopovich in the World Martial Arts Tournament before they had all died to Buu.

"We talked. She understands. Well, she understands as much as any nine-year-old girl who's losing her mother can understand." Videl took a deep breath and released it as a sigh. "I stayed with her until she cried herself to sleep."

Completely touched by the depth of the relationship between Videl and their daughter and how incredibly difficult this situation was on them both, Gohan placed his hand on Videl's shoulder. "You did the right thing. It's better that she is able to at least prepare than to one day wake up, and you're gone."

Videl nodded again. "I know. I just-...I'm her mother. I'm supposed to always be there for her. I'm supposed to be there to help her though all of life's major events, and here I am, telling her I won't be there. I just feel like-...I lied to her every time I told her how much I was looking forward to seeing her on her wedding day or college graduation; Every time I told her that even when she's thirty, she'll still be my baby girl; every time I told her she could trust me. And, I know that makes no sense, but still, I feel like I'm a horrible mother."

"Videl," Gohan spoke softly as his hand rubbed her boney shoulder. "You didn't lie to her. No one knew this would happen. It's not normal. And, if there's one thing to be said about you, it's that you are an amazing mother. That will always be with her; I'll make sure of that."

"You really mean that," Videl commented softly, lifting her eyes to Gohan's. "I appreciate that a lot."

Gohan nodded. "Any time. You know I'm here to help anyway I can." Moving his hand from her shoulder to her face, he tenderly wiped the single tear that snaked down each of her cheeks.

Despite the circumstances, Videl found herself almost smiling at Gohan's tenderness. He had always been so completely understanding of other people and willing to help them any way he could.

Noticing the look on Videl's face and her hesitation to leave, Gohan met her worn eyes with his own. "Would you like to spend the night?" he softly asked, knowing he had little to offer Videl in way of comfort except his empathy and support.

After only a slight moment's consideration, Videl acquiesced with a nod, not trusting her voice.

"Okay," Gohan gave her a small, reassuring smile as he moved to ensure her plenty of space in the bed and laid down, again placing his glasses on the nightstand.

When he glanced over toward Videl, he noticed she was beneath the covers. "Ready for me to turn out the light?"

"Yes."

Gohan turned over and pulled the chain on his lamp then turned on his side to face Videl, being careful to fight his natural tendency to exploit his queen bed's size to stretch his body to its fullest. Nevertheless, after only a moment, he felt Videl scoot closer to him. Instinctively, he opened his arms, one going beneath Videl's neck, the other resting protectively across her as she too shifted her position so that she was lying with her head on Gohan's chest, one arm draped across his solid, reassuring body, against which her own, disease ravaged body conformed. Together, they passed the night.

A/N: So, what did you think? I thought this chapter would be done sooner. Then again, I often think so. I only hope this was worth the wait! Please, good or bad, leave a review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
